Invierno de oscuridad
by sakura-lovebad
Summary: Koichi esta en su sueño mienstra que Koji esta en un invierno de oscuridad
1. el ultimo viernes

-Este es un fic medio raro XD

-Digimon no es de mi pertenencia XD

-Este fic contiene (angustia y mucho sufrimiento xD) NO ES MENTIRA LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR TENER ES MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE (NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO VOY A MATAR A KOJI Y KOICHI)PERO DESPUÉS QUE LLEGUE EL 6 CAPITULO

* * *

**invierno de oscuridad  
**

**CAPITULO 1- El ultimo viernes  
**

Ese día era un día normal bueno no tan normal, los mas grandes tenían que ir a trabajar, los chicos debían ir al colegio era muy normal pero ese día para Koichi ya no seria tan normal. Koichi a parecer se quedo casi dormido

-Koichi ya son las 7:30 y tenemos que ir al colegio- Le dice Koji tratando de despertar al dormido

-¿Que? pero si es sábado

-No Koichi hoy es viernes

-¿Que bromeas?¿por que no me dijiste antes?

-...- No le dice nada se queda medio tonto por lo que dijo-Es lo que te eh tratado de decir

-No importa mejor me apuro

Los chicos se vistieron rápido para llegar al colegio, allí se encontraron junto con Zoe y Takuya en la clase a pa- recer que no eran los únicos que se quedaron dormidos pero eso no importa por que es viernes y ya que es el ultimo día de la semana además se pueden quedarse muy tarde a dormir,Takuya empieza a preparar los planes para salir o tal vez invitar a los chicos para que se queden a dormir, Lo difícil seria converse a Koichi hoy no hablaba con nadie y lo único que llegara a contestar era si o no

-¿Que vas hacer hoy Koichi?

-Nada ¿por?

-No se hoy es el ultimo día de la semana ¿quieres venir a mi casa a dormir con Zoe y Koji?

-Si claro lo pensare

-Como lo pensare es si o no

-Esta bien iré

-Que bien pasa a las 8 por mi casa

-Claro- Koichi se va corriendo- Adiós

Koichi se fue a la plaza sentado junto a un árbol le hacia recordar cuando su abuela lo llevaba a jugar mientras su madre trabajaba,Mienstras que el estaba en sus pensamientos detrás de el estaba Koji quien lo observaba y le pregunta...

-¿En que piensas?-Saliendo de tras del árbol

-Nada

-Seguro-suspira-Koichi¿por que te quedaste dormido tu nunca te quedas dormido? es l primera vez

-No lo se a lo mejor es por que no pude dormir a la noche

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-No lo se es como si fuese que algo va a pasar

-¿Que ? -_Algo esta pasando_(pensado por si mismo)

-Si es solo eso

-A propósito iras a la casa de Takuya

-Claro ¿iras no ?

-Si vas si, por que no

-Bueno no vemos

-Esta bien te paso a buscar, adiós

-Koji espera- Koichi lo toma de la mano y le da un abrazo y empieza salir lagrimas en sus ojos azules

-koichi dime que te pasa

-Solo que tengo miedo que se el ultimo viernes que este contigo

-Si es por las pesadillas no pasa nada

-¿Como sabes lo de las pesadillas?

-Koichi-suspira-Me di cuenta toda esta semana as tenido pesadillas y hoy no es que no podías dormir no quería- as dormir para no tenerlas

-Si es cierto, ¿Como lo supiste?

-Koichi te puedo leer como un libro, lo que te pasa a mi también me afecta

-Koji pero y si...-Es interrumpido

-Koichi pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo-Lo abraza

-Gracias kou

-no sabes que puedes contar con migo, ya se te llevare a casa y duermes un poco total así cuando vallamos a la casa de Takuya no te vas a quedar dormido

-Gracias Koji-Sonrie

Koji lo lleva hasta la casa preparaba todo para que se valla a dormir hasta que se vallan a la casa de Takuya Koji espero a que Koichi se durmiera .Aparecer las pesadillas eran muy fuertes y aparecer Koji pudo conseguir que Koichi no tuvierapesdillas,su madre justo llega en ese momento llego su madre,Koji fue a saludarla

-Hola mama

-Hola hijo ¿como estas?

-bien mama

-¿Y Koichi donde esta?

-Esque hoy nos quedamos dormidos y el últimamente a tenido pesadillas y no ha podido dormir

-A ya veo

-Pero luego vamos a dormir a la casa de un amigo

-Esta bien que te valla bien

Koichi empezó a tener la pesadilla justo cuando Koji se fue despertó lo mas que pudo para ir a buscarlo, La pe- sadilla se trataba de Koji,No tardo en buscarlo fue corriendo

KOJI-grita desesperadamente por que estaba por chocar un auto pero justo Koichi lo empujó pero el auto lo choco y la gente desesperada empezaron a auxiliar pero Tomoko su madre siguió a Koichi por que se había ido tan rápido y vio sus dos hijos tirados Koji se empezó a pararse pero Koichi no parecía ni siquiera ni respirar. koichi ¿Había muerto?

** CONTINUARA**


	2. creo en la esperanza

-Este es un fic medio raro XD

-digimon no es de mi pertenencia (Necesitaría 30 prestamos de $1.000.000 del banco francés xD)

No quería ser tan trágica la historia pero ya tendrán su momentos

Nota del fic:Si en verdad te gusto la primer parte y la segunda no te pierdas la tercera que ya casi la termino a y el fic lo termine después de el primer capitulo solo que espero rewies para verificar si esta todo bien XD vamos al grano lo termine en tal solo una hora XD en diciembre o tal vez en enero estreno lo dos últimos capítulos

**gracias a todos los que me dejaron los rewies bueno tan solo uno sique quiero mas y les daré mas tiempo para que lo leen se que es aburrido por lo menos deme lastima  
**

copitzi tutuli no te preocupes ya va ver otro fic dedicado a vos, mi también me gusta ver sufrir koji XD pero será en otra ocasión XD y gracias por tu rewies XD y suerte :) y espero que te guste el capitulo 2 y si en verdad leíste la nota los dos últimos capítulos estarán en enero asique ya sabes y así no tienes que entrar esta pagina todos los días para ver si lo termine XD y prepárate por que te voy dedicar un fic solo dime de que tema te gusta

* * *

**invierno de oscuridad  
**

**CAPITULO 2 :Creo en la esperanza  
**

Koji´s P.O.V

La abulencia venia muy rápido mi hermano ni respiraba, no se movia¿porque?, los médicos intentaban despertarlo pero no recionaba¿porque?,tengo mucho miedo de perderlo estaba desesperado yo estaba acostado en una cami- lla curándome la herida de mi cabeza pero aun no entiendo ¿porque tengo miedo?, yo se es respuesta por que ca- si pierdo a una persona muy importante para mi ¿por que Koichi no esta con migo? Koichi no estaba con migo ni si quiera sabia si volvería a verlo, Es mi culpa el tenia la culpa esas pesadillas era predicciones y yo ni siquiera le pre- gunte sobre las pesadillas ¿que icé pasado si yo le ise preguntado?.

Entra unos de los médicos lo primero que iba preguntar seria donde esta mi hermano ¿el esta bien realmente'

-¿Como te sientes?-El medico me pregunta pero yo en vez de contestar yo también pregunto

-¿Donde esta mi hermano?-El medico miraba hacia abajo

-Tu hermano esta muy delicado

¿Que?-Empezó a enloquecerme

-Tranquilízate si quieres te puedo llevar donde esta tu hermano

-...-No dije nada en todo momento el medico me ayudo a levantarme, aun tenia las esperanzas de que Koichi seguía despierto no era . cuando me llevaron haberlo Koichi estaba comentado con un respirador artificial y tan bien tenia sueros y cables, yo intentaba despertarlo pero no podía el medico me dijo

-El no te escucha, esta en un sueño profundo

-¿Que?-Pregunte

-Si esta en un estado de coma y es parable que no despierte en días o semanas o tal vez en meses, no sabe- mos si es que b a sobrevivir

-¿Que ? desdiciendo que podría a llegar morir

-Si, es parable que no sobreviva hasta las dos semanas

No quiero que Koichi muera, si el muere yo me iré con el yo estaré donde el este.

Por primera vez tengo miedo

Por primera vez sufro

Por primera vez siento mucha tristeza

Por segunda vez el destino no a separado ¿Por que la vida es injusta?

Toda esta semanas que pasaron no me hablaba con nadie casi ni comía y por primera vez vi a mi padre llorar por el estado de Koichi creí que era mentira de que lo quería y de que se arrepentía de abandonarlo mi madre se sentía sola pero yo iba a verla,Koichi es mi única esperanza de ser feliz ,un tengo la esperanza de poder ser feliz, aún tengo la esperanza que despierte.

ya a pasado ya casi tres meses mi padre me llevaba a verlo cada un día por medio pero no me basta que el este que yo lo valla verlo a parecer la situación empeoro no despertaría nunca tal vez no volvería a verlo

Lo que mas extraño de ti es tu sonrisa

lo que mas extraño de ti es tu sin seriedad

Lo que mas extraño es de tu inteligencia

Lo que mas extraño de ti es tenerte a mi lado

¿Por que no estas a mi lado? Creo en ti tengo fe en ti de que puedo confiar y de que superaras en todo y que cuando despierte podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos yo te prometo que pasare este invierno de oscuridad y todos tenemos la esperanza Takuya,Zoe y yo tenemos la esperanza de que despiertes

Solo dame fuerzas para volver a creer en la esperanza

Koichi recuerda siempre que te quiero y que siempre tienes mi apoyo

* * *

Takuya´s P.O.V

Me empecé a preocupar por Koji aunque siempre preferí a Koichi por que el siempre estaba alegre siempre me ayudaba en mis tres gracias a el aprobé matemática ,Koji estaba muy mal el no comía ni siquiera quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con migo todos en el colegio lo empezaron a extrañar los profesores también extrañaban a su alumno favorito.

Solo dame fuerzas para volver a creer en la esperanza

Koichi recuerda siempre que serás mi amigo que siempre tendrás mi apoyo

* * *

zoe´s P.O.V

Aun no entiendo como paso, No era de hablarme con Koichi por que no me animaba pero cuando tenia problemas con una metería el me ayudaba, lo extraño tanto yo ya casi caigo en la tentación de perder la esperanza pero cada vez que veo a koji me hace recordarte y cada vez creo en la esperanza

Solo dame fuerzas para volver a creer en la esperanza

Koichi recuerda siempre que puedes confiar en mi

* * *

Lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza nunca pierdas las esperanza si la pierdes entonces esta todo acabado Koji esta por perder la esperanza pero¿Koichi creerá en la esperanza? todo depende de el todo esta en sus manos ¿ser que hay que esperar todo un invierno de oscuridad para despertar de primavera?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

NOTA XD:jejeje medio raro el fic pero no importa y aun espero rewiens de todo tipo xd y no se olviden de mi xD porfi xd y ya falta tan solo 2 capítulos de invierno de oscuridad cuando termine este empiezo otro mas fuerte xD


	3. despertar en primavera con dias de frio

-Este es un fic medio raro XD

-digimon no es de mi pertenencia (Necesitaría 30 prestamos de $1.000.000 del banco francés xD)

No quería ser tan trágica la historia pero ya tendrán su momentos

Nota del fic:Si en verdad te gusto la primer parte y la segunda no te pierdas la tercera que ya casi la termino a y el fic lo termine después de el primer capitulo solo que espero rewies para verificar si esta todo bien XD vamos al grano lo termine en tal solo una hora XD en diciembre o tal vez en enero estreno lo dos últimos capítulos

**gracias a todos los que me dejaron los rewies bueno tan solo uno sique quiero mas y les daré mas tiempo para que lo leen se que es aburrido por lo menos deme lastima  
**

copitzi tutuli perdóname por no apresurarme es que tenia mucho que estudiar y me llevo hasta la profesora en caretilla jajaja te dejo mi MSN así me pedís el tema que te gusta barty_crazy_ así hablamos n_n y este capitulo te dar miedo XD no mentira no da miedo pero el ultimo capitulo ya empieza

zoe_crazy muchas gracias por tu rewies voy a tomar en cuenta y voy agregarte así hablamos

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE POCO ASIQUE NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA XD**

* * *

**invierno de oscuridad  
**

**CAPITULO 3 :Despertar en primavera**

Ya han pasado casi 8 meses desde aquel accidente ya era hora de que las cosas mejorada Koichi ya no necesitaba de un oxigeno ahora cada vez se iba despertando mientras Koji esperaba. Todo iba bien hasta que Koji espiaba a su padre y al medico que lo entendía a su hermano

-Escuche señor minamoto ya esta mejorando pero...

-¿Que pasa ?

-Tal vez el niño podría quedar con alguna secuela

-¿Que?- Cuando Koji escucho esas palabras se había quedado helado

Tal vez Koichi tendría alguna secuela pero eso tendrían que ver su recuperación. Koji ya no podía esperar mas pero aun faltaba, Koji empezó hablar mas con personas y empezó a comer y ir al colegio

* * *

Ala salida del colegio Koji fue a la casa de Takuya allí estaban Zoe y Tommy justo cuando terminaron de ver la película Koji sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco y luego salieron un par de lagrimas tal vez pasaba algo

-¿Koji que te pasa ?-le pregunta Zoe

-No lo se

-¿Estas llorando?

-No es una sensación orible

Koji se fue lentamente a su casa y Lugo fue al hospital con su papá a donde estaba internado su hermano.

Koji sostenía la mano pero algo estaba pasando Koichi abría los ojos lentamente Koichi llamaba a su padre para avisarle pero que paso ?

-Koichi estas bien ?

-Koji no eres tu ?-Decía Koichi con una desesperación

-Si Koichi soy yo ¿que te pasa ?

-Koji por favor ayúdame no veo-Koji había recordado lo que había escuchado

-¿Como no puede ver ?-Decía Kosey a los médicos

-Lo siento pero Koichi en el accidente perdió la vista- Los ojos de Koichi se empezaron a salir lagrimas, Los ojos de Koichi ya no eran azules si no grises no tenían color

En esos momentos Koichi entro en pánico nadie lo podía creer Koichi ya no seria el mismo el chico de ojos azules y feliz seria un chico ciego de ojos grises .Koichi después de una semana le dieron de alta ya su vida no seria la misma debía acostumbrarse a otra , no es fácil también tener a un niño ciego sus problemas aumentaba

* * *

Un mes después Koichi se empezó a acostumbrando a esa vida que solo seria solo de oscuridad. El invierno no terminaba empezaba a salir los primeros copo de nieve también se acercaría la navidad cosa que Koichi no podía disfrutar mucho

Koichi estaba sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol muy triste hasta que se su prima Sakura kimura es un año menor que el

-¿Que pasa Koichi ?-Pregunta su prima

-Es que ya no es lo mismo la navidad que antes

-¿Por eso?

-ES POR QUE TU NO SABES COMO SE SIENTE...-Koichi empieza a levantar la voz y es interrumpido por su prima

-Tienes razón no se como se siente pero no necesitas ver la navidad si no sentirla

-¿Sentirla?

-Si sentirla hay a veces que lo ves es solo pura mentira pero lo que sientes es pura verdad

-Gracias Saku- Koichi abraza a su prima

La navidad ya faltaba poco y también todo lo demás que aun continua

* * *

**EL FIC AUN CONTINUA PLANEO HACER MAS 20 CAPÍTULOS A LOS QUIEN LES INTERESEN Y ENERO EMPEZARE ESCRIBIR MAS ES QUE ME LLEVE MAS DE 8 MATERIAS ASIQUE VOY A CONTINUAR Y TAMBIÉN ESTRENARE LA FRUTA PROHIBIDA Y TAMBIÉN VENENO DULCE **

**quiero haserles un aviso ya no soy mas barty si no sakura-lovebad  
**


End file.
